1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a control method of a mobile device that controls lighting equipment that illuminates a space.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses a lighting system controller that creates a lighting scene by adjusting with sliders the brightness and color of light emitted by lighting equipment, and controls the lighting equipment on the basis of a created scene (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2011-519128).